


Girlfriends Cuddle

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Mentions of Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2018 | Fanficmoira gets caught up in her feelings





	Girlfriends Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Moira drew in a deep breath. The salty scent of sex was still thick in the air. She had sweat drying on her skin. She would shower soon enough. For now she relaxed back against the headboard. Her button down shirt was still open because the buttons had been ripped off somewhere during the process of undressing and she couldn’t be bothered to find a new one just yet. She glanced down at the girl beside her in bed.  
  
Sombra was curled up on one side in the middle of the mattress. Bereft of any pillows, she had an arm tucked under her head. The rumpled white sheets were twisted around her legs and barely covered her upper half. Her bare breasts were showing, rising and falling ever so softly with her slow breathing. She was sleeping now; worn down from the hours of sex, most of which she had spent begging for orgasms that Moira so loved to deny her. She couldn’t help herself. She liked watching Sombra squirm.  
  
Moira’s eyes followed the lines of the implants fused to Sombra’s skin. She knew them well. More than once she had licked the seams where metal and flesh fused along Sombra’s spine. In her sleep the light nodes on the tech emitted a soft lilac glow, rising and falling in saturation along with her breath and breasts. It was almost soothing.  
  
Casually, cautiously, Moira reached out. She ran a finger along Sombra’s skin. She could feel the tight keloid scar tissue just underneath where the metal was embedded. It was shiny and light in color. She wondered what these implants had looked like when they were first installed. Did Sombra bleed? Was she red and raw and sore from the pain of them? For some reason that wasn’t fun to imagine. As much as she liked to torture her lover, this was different somehow.  
  
She touched along Sombra’s neck, up the side of her skull. The thin metal plates there were warm, glowing neatly. As Moira’s fingers grazed over the gentle curve, she saw Sombra’s face twitch. Her cut eyebrow dimpled in pain. She shifted, curling in tighter on herself.  
  
“Are you awake, my darling?” Moira asked in a low tone.  
  
Sombra didn’t reply.  
  
Moira leaned over her, kissing the side of her head.  
  
“Do they hurt you? The implants.”  
  
“I like pain,” Sombra muttered sleepily. She patted around, finding Moira’s hand. She pulled it around her, attempting to cuddle.  
  
Moira tutted, drawing her hand back. She wasn’t much for cuddling, and she certainly wasn’t going to cozy up to someone who was dodging answers. She knew Sombra liked pain. The piercings on her body, especially the ones below her neck, spoke for themselves. Moira had long since learned that a good spanking often resulted in moans of pleasure.  
  
She wasn’t asking about piercings or spankings _._ She wondered if Sombra hurt, day to day. If walking made the implants in her spine twinge, or if turning her head made the implants in her skull ache. She didn’t like the idea. Not one bit. She rose from the bed, adjusting the briefs she was wearing to cover her body more fully as she disappeared into the bathroom. She pondered these new thoughts under a bright hot stream of water. As much as she liked to pretend she was above being human, she still had her best thoughts here like most people did.

 

 

* * *

 

“What’s up?” Sombra asked, wandering into the lab.  
  
She must have come from the gym because she was wearing a delicious pair of black yoga pants that stretched beautifully to show the defined muscles of her calves. Her top was a purple sports bra that pushed her breasts together. Watching her walk across the room, Moira wanted to rip apart that purple fabric and sink a teeth into one of Sombra’s pierced nipples. It was sinful that someone could look so good wearing such basic attire.  
  
“I want to see your implants,” Moira said, feigning interest in her lab desk so that she wouldn’t seem at all as lascivious as she felt.  
  
Sombra cocked up her split eyebrow. “That’s what you called me in here for? Baby you know you can see any part of me you want at any time.” She circled around the desk Moira was stationed at and reached out to fondle the white labcoat the scientist was wearing.  
  
Moira caught her by the wrist. “This is business, not pleasure,” She warned calmly, half reminding herself.  
  
Sombra’s face fell a little, disappointed they wouldn’t be getting frisky in the office. “Yeah, well. No one messes with my cybernetic enhancements, not even you.”  
  
“Fine,” Moira quickly replied. “Just a bit of meddling with the scarring around them then.”  
  
Sombra gave her a look. “No.”  
  
Moira had a goal, she knew what she wanted to do, and she wasn’t going to stop just because someone had told her no. She never had, not once in her life, and she wasn’t going to start now. She just had to think of the right tactic to convince Sombra. She was a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. Her cybernetic enhancements meant a lot to her; they were her livelihood. She wouldn’t trust just anyone to tinker with them.  
  
“Come, darling.” Moira smiled. “Don’t you trust your girlfriend?”  
  
“Girlfriend?” Sombra sputtered the word between laughter. “No, no. No. Girlfriends go on dates.”  
  
Moira managed not to wince, but it was a close thing. It was true, they weren’t really girlfriends. They had never called each other as such before. She liked having sex with Sombra but they had never had any cause to take it further. Sombra sometimes made insinuations that she wanted to do more but until now Moira had always brushed her off.  
  
“Two talon agents out on a date?” She mused. “Do you want to be arrested?”  
  
“Okay, fine. Maybe we can’t go out on dates but we’re still not girlfriends,” Sombra argued. “Girlfriends care about each other! They... they cuddle!”  
  
“I care about you,” Moira said flatly, a little pained that she had to say it out loud.  
  
That was the heart of it, wasn’t it? The reason why Sombra’s implants were on her mind. The reason why she hated the idea of Sombra being in pain day to day. She cared. Damned as she was to admit it, she cared.  
  
“Why do you think I asked you here?” Moira pressed her. “Now will you let me help ease the pain you’re in or shall we keep arguing?”  
  
Sombra stared at her for a long moment. She had to tip her head back to look Moira in the eye. Her lips were parted as though she was about to speak. She looked so perfectly kissable.  
  
“I... Okay.” Sombra gave in. Her voice was small and she sounded a little stunned. 

 

* * *

 

Moira drew in a deep breath. The salty scent of sex was still thick in the air. She had sweat drying on her skin but she didn’t mind it. She’d shower later on. For now she relaxed back against the headboard. She glanced down at the girl in her arms.  
  
Sombra was curled up in her lap, head resting on Moira’s chest. She wasn’t sleeping exactly, but she was resting up after a good hard fuck. Her ass was probably still smarting after the spanking she’d been given earlier. It was certainly still red in color. Hopefully it was the only thing that hurt.  
  
Moira ran her fingers absentmindedly along the implants fused to Sombra’s spine. The light nodes dotting the edges of the tech trilled, blinking vibrant fuchsia in response to the touch. The colors varied more often now that Moira had tinkered around with the cybernetics. What she had mistaken for a soft rising and falling in saturation when Sombra breathed had actually been the slow thudding of pain. It was good to see the change.  
  
Sombra reached back, feeling around to Moira’s hand. When she found it she pulled it just so, wrapping it around her body.  
  
“Would you like to go to sleep, my darling?” Moira asked, leaning down to kiss the brown and purple locks on her girlfriend’s head. Her hair was slightly damp with sweat, but still very kissable.  
  
“Mm. No. Just hold me,” She requested.  
  
Moira did. After all, they were officially girlfriends, much to Sombra’s delight, and in her own words; girlfriends cuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
